To be with you
by zazabeans
Summary: Ryoma won a pair of tickets to a theme park. Who should he give the other ticket to? RyoSaku, ryomaXsakuno
1. Start of something new

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Ok, it is just that I have a new story idea so I decided to write it. Yes, and I know that I have not complete a story of mine… please forgive me this time! I really want to write this story; the idea is playing in my mind for many days. So, here ya go! Support RyoSaku all the way. Sorry for my bad English and grammar.

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Ryoma walked down the busy street, looking around for a gift shop. He wanted to get his cousin, Nanako, a birthday gift. Ryoma stopped walking when he saw a small street carnival. 

"Hmm… a carnival? Maybe I could find an antique, wooden doll here." Ryoma said to himself. He knew that Nanako collects dolls.

Ryoma walked slowly, observing the items sold at every stall. He noticed a small crowd gathered at a game stall. Ryoma headed towards the stall and watched a young boy threw a tennis ball towards a stack of empty drink cans.

"It is impossible to win!" The boy said to his mother when he missed the target.

"Chey, what's so interesting about this?" Ryoma said and turned to leave.

"Hey you! The boy with the white cap." The stall keeper shouted to Ryoma.

Ryoma turned and faced with a fat, bald man in his thirties.

"Want to try? Only 250 yen for three tries." He grinned at Ryoma.

"Iyada! Mada mada dane!" Ryoma said.

The man casually put an arm around Ryoma's shoulders and bounced a tennis ball with his other hand. "Think about the prizes you could win. Clear the cans twice and win a cute, cuddly Panda. Don't say mada mada dane unless you win, my boy!"

"Who wants the bear? What if I clear it three times?" Ryoma asked.

"Then I will give you a pair of tickets to the newly opened Panda Theme park. So, you game?" He challenged Ryoma.

_Tickets to the Panda Theme park huh? No wonder there's a crowd here._ Ryoma thought.

Ryoma dig in his shorts pockets for 250 yen.

"Here you go! Don't regret for asking me to play." Ryoma said and handed the coins to the man.

_This brat is very confident. There is no way he could clear all three times._ The man thought in silence.

"Here I go, old man." Ryoma bounced the ball and threw it to the first stack of cans.

"Whoa! Great shot!" The crowd cheered when Ryoma cleared the first stack.

"What? How did he…" The stall keeper was loss at word.

"Next, the second stack." Ryoma threw at the stack of can, next to the fallen cans.

"Wow! That is his second clearance!" The crowd cheered.

"Now, the third stack. Pass me a tennis ball." Ryoma said to the stall keeper.

_If this brat clears this stack, then he will win the tickets. Damn…_ The stall keeper thought.

"Hmm… I can't seem to find the tennis ball. Looks like I can only give you the panda toy…" He lied and hid his tennis balls in his pockets.

"Nope. Keep your promise, old man!" Ryoma said and pulled out a tennis ball from his pocket.

"No way! He is a tennis player!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Mada mada dane!" Ryoma said and threw his tennis ball, clearing the third stack.

The crowd roared with cheers and whistles.

"Tickets please." Ryoma stretched out his hand for his prize.

The stall keeper looked at Ryoma angrily and passed a pair of tickets to him.

"Thank you." Ryoma smirked and exit from the crowd.

-----------

"Meow…" Karupin climbed up onto Ryoma's bed and cuddled next to him.

"What am I going to do with these?" Ryoma looked at the tickets that he won earlier.

Ryoma didn't really want the tickets; he only wanted to slap the disgusting smirk off the old stall keeper.

_--- Flashback ---_

"Let's celebrate the return of Ryoma kun." Katsuo said.

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"Because we are glad that Ryoma kun had come back from America." Katsuo said happily.

Ryoma looked at his friends. A week had passed since he came back from his tournament in America. School will be starting in two weeks time, and they will be in their second year in Seishun Gakuen.

"How about celebrating at Kawamura senpai sushi place? We can invite all the senpais." Tomoka asked.

Kachirou shook his head; "Most of them are busy with their entrance to high school. We should not bother them."

"But I think they won't mind to have a welcome party for Ryoma kun." Sakuno said.

"Yeah why?" Tomoka asked.

"Well, what do you think, Ryoma kun?" Horio asked Ryoma.

"I am ok with it. It's been quite some time since I last saw them." Ryoma said.

"Then it's settled then. This Saturday at Kawamura senpai's place. I will let Momo senpai know and invite the rest." Katsuo said.

Ryoma rested his chin on a hand and observed his friends. He had to admit that all of them had grown taller.

A lot of things had changed when he returned. He found out that Momoshiro is officially An's boyfriend and Horio and Tomoka are dating. Fuji, Kawamura, Oishi and Kikumaru are currently studying at Seishun Gakuen High Shool while Tezuka went to London to study. Also, Momoshiro was appointed as the buchou and Kaidoh the vice buchou.

And as for the girl sitting in front of him now… Ryoma observed Sakuno. Big brown eyes, fair smooth skin, rosy cheeks… long brown hair… much prettier…

"Horio kun! Really! You mean it?" Tomoka shouted excitedly.

_Huh? What's going on?_ Her sudden shouting distracted Ryoma.

"Sakuno, Sakuno! Did you hear that? Horio kun is taking me to the Panda theme park this Sunday. Yay!" Tomoka said excitedly.

"Panda theme park? What is that?" Ryoma asked.

"Hmmm… it is a newly opened theme park in Tokyo. It is very big and lots of fun rides." Horio explained.

"Hmmm… what's so interesting about it?" Ryoma asked.

"It is romantic at night, that's what I heard. I want to go too, Tomo chan." Sakuno said.

Ryoma looked at her. _Romance? What's with her and romance lately?_

"Chey, it sounds boring to me." Ryoma said and pretended to yawn.

_--- End of flashback ---_

_Maybe I could ask her to go with me… aaahhh what am I thinking?_ Ryoma shook his head to erase Sakuno's face that was starting to form in his thoughts.

"Ah, I know! I will ask Momo senpai to accompany me!" Ryoma said.

_But I will try to ask Ryuzaki first, maybe._ Ryoma thought.

-----------

"Momo senpai. Are you free this Sunday?" Ryoma asked Momoshiro. They were in the tennis clubroom, and Ryoma was waiting for Momoshiro to tie his shoelace.

"Why?" Momoshiro asked and got up from his seat.

"I got a free tick…"

"Momo senpai, there you are. Hurry up and start the practice. The first years are already here." Horio said, poking his head inside the clubroom.

"Ok, I am coming." Momoshiro said and walked out of the room.

Ryoma sighed and put on his cap. He followed Momoshiro to the tennis court.

"Wow. The buchou is so tall." The first years whispered to each other.

"Ya, hi everyone." Momoshiro grinned and waved to the first years.

"Hhhssss… you are late." Kaidoh said.

"Are you asking for a fight Mamushi?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hhsssss…" Kaidoh hissed and pulled Momoshiro's towards him.

"Seriously, how are they going to work together if they keep on fighting?" Katsuo asked.

"Oi the both of you! What are you doing?" Ryuzaki sensei shouted from a distant.

"Start the introduction already, Momo senpai." Ryoma said.

"Ah, this is kinda hard without the other senpais…" Momoshiro said to himself.

"Hi, I am Momoshiro Takeshi, your buchou for this year. And this guy here is Kaidoh Kaoru, your vice buchou." Momoshiro said and laughed nervously.

"Scary… buchou…" A first year said softly.

"Hhhssss…" Kaidoh hissed at him.

"Oi, Kaidoh. Don't scare them like that." Arai shouted.

"Anyway, I welcome all of you to the Seigaku Tennis Club. Since it is the beginning of the year, we will start off with a ranking match. I have selected a few names to participate in the match. For the first years, don't worry; you will have your chance to join in the ranking match. So, today, you can talk to the senpais and get to know them. We will start the ranking match tomorrow afternoon. That's all." Momoshiro said.

"Any questions?" Kaidoh asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "Good, then dismissed."

"Hey Echizen, what is it that you wanted to ask me just now?" Momoshiro asked Ryoma.

"Oh. I got a pair of tickets to the Panda Theme park. Want to go this Sunday?" Ryoma asked.

"Panda Theme park? Uh, well… you see. I have something on this weekend. Sorry ne, Echizen." Momoshiro said.

"Senpai. Can we ask you some questions?"

Ryoma turned and looked at the two first years that called him.

"Me?" Ryoma pointed a finger to himself.

"Senpai is a regular right?" They looked up admiringly at Ryoma.

"Of course he is a regular. See, he is wearing the jacket." Momoshiro grinned happily.

"Uh ok. What is it?" Ryoma asked, ignoring Momoshiro. He felt uncomfortable being called a senpai.

"Be a good senpai ne, Echizen." Momoshiro said and gave a pat on Ryoma's back.

"Why not ask Ryuzaki to go with you?" Momoshiro whispered.

"No way…" Ryoma said and blushed slightly. He had tried to find a good chance to ask her but she was never alone.

Momoshiro laughed and turned to follow Ryuzaki sensei to the office for a discussion.

(Note: Sorry, just another lame story of mine. That's all for today. Going off to bed now, will continue this later. Jaa ne!)


	2. Trouble with love

Ok, I finally decided to update. Cheers

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Ryoma walked back to his classroom while sipping on a packet of milk.

"Senpai." A group of freshman greeted him.

"I should get used to being called senpai." He muttered to himself and shrugged.

Ryoma passed by a group of freshmen girls, and heard them giggling away.

"I told you this guy is cute. He's a great tennis player." Ryoma heard one of them said.

Ryoma stopped when he saw Sakuno at the vending machine.

"Finally, I found you." Ryoma said to himself and walked towards her.

Sakuno was busy digging for coins in her purse and did not noticed Ryoma next to her.

Ryoma fished out a few coins from his pants pocket and slot the coins in.

"Grape or Strawberry Ponta?" Ryoma asked her.

Sakuno turned and was surprised to find Ryoma beside her.

"Uhhh, ano…" Sakuno stammered.

Ryoma pressed for Strawberry Ponta and bent down to take it out. He passed it to her.

"Here, you prefer strawberry right?" Ryoma opened the drink and passed the can to her.

_He actually knows which flavor I like? Has he been noticing me?_ Sakuno wondered.

"Thanks... Ah, I almost forgot. Here." Sakuno offered some coins to pay him back.

"Nah, it's on me." Ryoma said.

He watched as Sakuno took a small sip from the drink.

Sakuno turned and look at him. "You want some?" She asked shyly.

"Heh. You know that you shouldn't drink too much Ponta, you know. It is too sweet, not good for digestion, bad for health, you are too stiff, shoulders opened too wide and your hair is too long…" Ryoma said.

Sakuno frowned, annoyed at Ryoma words. She gets annoyed whenever people point out her weaknesses in tennis.

"What does stiff and long hair have got to do with Ponta?" She asked.

_Shit, did I just utter some rubbish?_ Ryoma wondered to himself.

Ryoma decided to play cool and look at her. He knew that she couldn't resist his golden eyes. Well, most girls couldn't anyway.

"Ne, I got a pair of tickets to the…" The school bell cut Ryoma short.

Sakuno looked at her watch. "Bye, got to go." She waved and ran off to the opposite direction.

Ryoma felt like knocking his head on the wall. He just blew his chance to ask her to go out with him.

"Better luck next time, eh?" Momoshiro said as he passed by Ryoma.

"Hey, you were eavesdropping." Ryoma pointed a finger at him.

Momoshiro nodded. "Yes, I was. If you are not going to ask her, then give me the tickets. I could bring Ann along."

"No way. I'll ask her later ok. So, hands off my tickets." Ryoma said and walked off.

"Hey Echizen. I'll give you a clue on how to ask a girl out. Don't utter rubbish to her next time, ok?" Momoshiro shouted out from behind.

_Of course I know that. But I am so not used to ask people out; it is harder that I thought._ Ryoma thought.

* * *

After school, Sakuno went to the library to study. She was confused with what happened earlier. Her sixth sense is telling her that Ryoma was actually trying to ask her out. She shook off her thoughts of Ryoma.

Ryoma was away in America for almost 6 months. Sakuno knew that she still have feelings for him, because she still gets nervous and shy around him. She noticed that Ryoma changed a little over the few months; he became taller and more charming. She heard a lot of freshmen girls talking and gossiping about Ryoma, which means that he must be one of the hottest guys in school.

_With all the girls trying to get Ryoma kun's attention, I got zero chance to be with him._ Sakuno sighed.

"You think Echizen san have a girlfriend?" A freshman asked her friend, as they walked by Sakuno's table.

"Who knows? He is too cute, how can he not have one? But, I don't mind to be his lover." Her friend giggled cheekily.

"Oh, get over it. Let's go and watch him practice." Both freshmen made a quick exit.

Sakuno leaned against her chair. _Maybe I should drop by the tennis court too?_

She got up and went to the tennis courts. Sakuno stopped at her tracks.

There were an unbelievable lots of fan girls cheering at the tennis players from the bleaches.

_I think I better go away._ Sakuno thought.

She turned around and was faced with Ryoma.

"Ne, Ryuzaki…" Ryoma said.

"Ano… Ryoma kun. Lot's of fans, I see. Ha ha." Sakuno replied lamely.

"Ne Ryuzaki, I am going to ask you just this once." Ryoma said and blocked her when she was trying to pass him.

Ryoma took a deep breath, smiled and asked, "Will you go to the Panda Theme part with me this Sunday?"

Sakuno felt weak in the knees. The whole court suddenly seems silent. She can sense all Ryoma's fans staring daggers from behind her.

"You better don't embarrass me. Say yes." Ryoma whispered softly without moving his lips and forced himself to continue smiling.

"Ano…" Sakuno said and looked around. Her senses were right; practically everyone at the court was staring at her.

Sakuno closed her eyes. "Uhhh… yes." She said softly.

A loud cheering and whistling from the tennis players followed her answer. Sakuno also heard the girls from the bleaches groaning and whispering to one another.

"I think I just invited myself a lot of enemies." Sakuno told Ryoma.

"Ignore them." Ryoma shrugged, passed a ticket to her and made his way to the tennis court.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot. See you outside Tokyo train station at 12pm on Sunday. And don't be late." Ryoma turned and reminded her.

* * *

"Ne Echizen. Ever wonder what would happen if she rejects you on the spot?" Momoshiro asked as he took off his shirt.

They were in the boys changing room.

"I don't think that will happen." Ryoma replied without much interest, as he untied his shoelace.

"The confidence eh? But I thought I heard you whispering something like, you better say yes or I kill you?" Momoshiro chuckled.

"That's not true. I didn't say anything else to her." Ryoma lied.

Momoshiro sat next to him. "So, is it that she likes you, or you likes her?"

"Neither." Ryoma replied.

"Don't lie to me, Echizen. I think you are hoping to go to the theme park with her right? Come on, just between you and me. Do you like her or not?" Momoshiro asked and put an arm around Ryoma.

"I am telling you, I got no interest in her. Now go away."

"Enjoy your date with her ok. Oh, and don't forget to kiss her on top of the Ferris wheel. That's what couples do." Momoshiro laughed.

* * *

Sakuno walked down the hallway. A few freshmen glared at her.

"She's so ugly. I am sure Echizen san asked her out of sympathy." Sakuno heard a freshmen saying.

Sakuno quickened up her pace.

"Hey long haired witch." Three girls blocked her path. They folded their arms and glared at her.

"Don't think too highly of yourself, just because Echizen san asked you out." The center girl said. Sakuno assumed that must be the leader for this _yankee_ gang.

"He must have made a fool out of you. He wouldn't even mean it when he asked you out." The other girls jeered at Sakuno.

Sakuno frowned. _I shouldn't let these freshmen bully me like this. Be strong Sakuno..._

"For your info, he really meant it when he asked me out. He already passed the ticket to me." Sakuno replied.

"Oh really? You are so pathetic; he must feel sorry for you. That's why he gave you the ticket." The leader laughed loudly.

"You are just jealous." Sakuno replied. She was scared that they may hurt her, but she had to stand up for her rights.

"Where's the proof? Show us the ticket."

Without any second thoughts, Sakuno took the ticket out of her wallet and showed them.

The leader grinned and walked around Sakuno.

"Guess what?" She snatched the ticket off Sakuno's hand and tore it into tiny pieces.

"Awww… now, you don't have a date anymore." She dropped the pieces on Sakuno.

Sakuno tried hard to fight back the tears that treatened to fall down. She looked down at the torn paper.

"Let's go girls. Make way." The leader purposely used her shoulders and banged onto Sakuno as she walked passed her.

A few freshmen clapped their hands and cheered for the three girls.

Sakuno knelt down, and picked up the pieces of paper.

_I never knew a date with Ryoma kun, would cause me so much trouble._ Sakuno thought sadly.

(To be continued…)


End file.
